A downhole motor may utilize fluid energy converted to mechanical energy to provide shaft rotation to a drill string or drill bit. The downhole motor may include a power section having a rotor operating within a stator. Because the stator is a highly loaded section of a drilling tool during operation of the downhole motor, connections within and near the stator may be prone to failure. Failure of the stator connections may result in the separation of components and a risk that these components may be lost downhole. The lost components dropped downhole may prevent further progression in drilling and can cause significant delays. In some instances, the loss of components downhole may even result in a drilling project being abandoned. A procedure known as “fishing” is sometimes used to retrieve the lost components, but this procedure is costly and time-consuming, and may be ineffective.